hidden truth
by demigodVixen
Summary: Percy Shane Jackson ordinary guy, part day freelancer, all time hero all his own


**So after watching this awesome show i had an idea hope you guys like it and leave comments thanks and enjoy!Tacos**

**Pilot 1990**

A 9 year old Perseus Shane Jackson was sitting in Half-blood dinner in Santa Barbra with his father Poseidon Jackson. It was a normal Sunday afternoon for the both of them after one of his fathers long work weeks . It was known fact that out of all the days of the year it was Sunday that Peruse or better known as Percy despite his fathers complaints about making his name sound silly and unmanly like. But like every Sunday right before they were about to leave for the day and go watch football. Percy made it a habit to ask his father for a slice of Blue cake.

"PA what about the cake?" Asked Percy in his somewhat high pitched voice for a 9 year old boy.

Poseidon turned to looked at his son a sly smirk on his face.

"Okay my boy, but first how many hats are in the room?"

"Pa really!" exclaimed a tired younger Jackson.

"How many hats?" his father pushed in a commanding tone making his outfit of the Santa Barbra police department head chief make the younger one feel powerless agents his father request.

Percy sighs in defeat knowing what would please his father. He closed his eyes and place two fingers on his temple in a massaging manner listing off the exact details of the 7 hats that where in the dinner down to the person who had been wearing them.

Just as the younger Jackson opens his eyes he see a broad smile on his fathers face, and a slim woman in a waitress dress with black hair and piercing gray eyes smiling at the boy in awe at what she had saw.

"Looks like the boy here has a gift?" said the woman with the name tag "Athena" on her orange and purple uniform.

"He's got a gift" as all Percy's father said

** Time skip 2000**

Percy now a young adult who had long ago began to see faith in his father right after his mother's divorce. Since he turned over living with his mother instead of his father it seemed that feeling was mutual. Percy wasn't known to stay grounded either so the fact that he couldn't keep a job and his overly active mind that let him see things that most people mist just by a mere glance didn't help either, for it got him labeled as either two things that were comely looked down on. As in 1. Physic or trouble maker. Both in his father eye, even after he helped developed the gift where a disappointment in his eyes.

So to ease the tension between the both males the younger one left and stayed near his mother until his day of freedom came , and thus did odd jobs to support himself never committing to something he knew would only end soon anyway, plus most of the things he did really didn't' interest him.

It so happened though that most of the young raven haired male with bright green eyes got most of his income using his gifts to help the local police department out when a tip issue was warrant on the news channels. It was this night thought when Percy brought home a girl for some reason who was clinging on his hips kissing him. 'she hadn't interested him much but when she had something about buying him a drink it had lead to asking her to come to his small run in apartment .

As the two came in the both plopped down on the coach , but if by fate Percy's butt hit the remote as he sat on the couch and the channel 8 new popped up with yet another case the cops couldn't solve and needed the help of "People" for a case that was most likely going to go cold.

As the girl continued to kiss him, he strained his neck to hear and see what the woman in gray pine striped suit was talking about.

" The robbery of the local video store happened last night in the brink of night, sources say that the window and doors where in perfect condition , yet no sightings of break in's could be seen. However as a worker came in early this morning to do a cash check the register was stone empty of in remints. Deceive Marshal was on call and spoke to the manger this is his statement" Said the honey due voice of the women into the camera.

Percy lost interest in the girl beside him and if one was to look at the raven hared male they would have said his bright green eyes seeming to glow as he took note of the seen that was going on the TV, taking in everything. In less then a minutes , Percy had the phone in his hand and told the cops who had done the job , when they asked who this was his answer was "Jackson , Percy Jackson" and clicked it off.

A smile graced the man's face. with the single thought of "Payday" and "Another baddi of the streets" as he lead the girl out of his apartment and got dressed for bed. Not knowing that this action of a semi god deed would change his life forever.


End file.
